Poudlard, un monde dangereux
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Séquelle de Pourquoi a t il fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Se passe 10 ans et demi après la fin de la première fic. Que va t il se passer lorsque la nouvelle génération débarque à Poudlard? Drarry SevySiri AudranneOC. Désolée, c'est une Note
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Alicya Potter-Black

**Titre :** Poudlard, un monde dangereux.

Rating : M.

Pairing : Drarry ; Sevy/Siri ; Audranne/OC

**Disclaimer :** _Alicya entre dans la pièce poussée par Maëlle et Anat_ Mais euh, si je veux pas le dire je veux pas le dire. Vous êtes pas obligées de me faire dire que les persos et les lieux appartenant à l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas parce que je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling. Enfin, on a quand même de la chance, on a des persos qui nous appartiennent comme Audranne, Thomas, Kyara, Hugh & co.

**Note :** Voici la suite de "Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe sur moi ?" Oui je sais il en aura fallut du temps. Le truc c'est que j'ai écris le début du chapitre il y a maintenant plus de 6 mois mais ma muse n'avait plus d'inspiration pour la suite. Heureusement ça lui est revenu. Sinon je crois que je l'aurai tué, quoiqu'elle m'aide pour les autres fics… Enfin voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** HOMOPHOBES DEGAGEZ. Je veux pas vous voir sur cette page et celles qui suivront. Nah. D'abord je vous déteste.

**Note 3 :** Pour cette fic je ne ferai pas en POV, enfin en tout cas c'est pas pour le premier chapitre. Et puis pour les autres je verrai. Tout dépend de ma muse.

**Note 4 :** MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS QUE J'AI RECUS TOUT AU LONG DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE DE LA FIC. JE VOUS EN SUIS TRES RECONNAISSANTE. Je ferai p't'être sur mon LJ consacré aux RARs une partie spéciale pour la première partie de la fic. Voilà, encore merci.

KISSUX

Alicya.

Chapitre 1 : Arrivées.

Deux enfants étaient dans le Poudlard Express, enfin il y en avait plus mais deux seulement nous intéressent, pour le moment en tout cas. C'étaient deux jeunes garçons d'environ 11 ans. Ils discutaient de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée : le Club des Flaquemare, en effet Olivier Dubois, le parrain d'un des deux garçons était gardien de but de cette équipe. Les deux garçon avaient chacun dans une oreille un écouteur d'un baladeur mp3. Trois garçons et une fille arrivèrent dans leur compartiment.

« Tiens, mais voilà deux nouveaux. » Dit celui qui devait être le chef de la bande. « En plus ils mettent dans leurs oreilles un objet moldu, ce doivent être des Sang-de-Bourbes. »

« Pour ton information nos parents sont sorciers. Je m'appelle Thomas Potter-Malfoy et voici Hugh Black-Rogue. »

« Tu es de la famille du Directeur ? »

« Exactement. C'est mon père. » En effet Severus Rogue avait prit la place de Dumbledore après sa mort. Celui-ci était mort cinq ans auparavant, quelques temps après la disparition de Kyara, la soeur jumelle de Thomas. « Et tu vois mon second père est prof de Métamorphose et ses pères sont les profs de DCFM et de Potions. Alors... » Les quatre comparses repartirent sans ajouter un mot. Le reste de la journée se passa par les visites de la marchande ambulante, d'une jeune fille de leur âge 'Camille Zaya' qui voulait montrer tout son savoir, elle avait lu plein de livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione Granger, pas physiquement mais intellectuellement. Ils devinrent amis durant le trajet. Les professeurs avaient du soucis à se faire, une nouvelle "équipe en or" venait de se former et ça ils ne le savaient pas encore. Vers 19h30 ils arrivèrent en gare de Pré-au-Lard, un demi géant qui répondait au nom de Hagrid demanda aux premières années de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le lac qui était calme. Il n'y avait pas une once de vent. Ils arrivèrent ensuite aux portes de l'immense château. Ils rentrèrent dans le hall où Sirius les attendait.

« Bonsoir. Je suis le professeur Black, je m'occupe de la métamorphose et je suis le directeur adjoint de l'école Poudlard. Vous allez être répartit dans les quatre maisons qui sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Veuillez attendre ici dans le calme, le temps que l'on installe ce qu'il faut. » Sirius partit et revint cinq minutes après. Il ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. « Suivez-moi. » Ils marchèrent jusqu'au milieu de la grande salle. Sirius s'avança jusqu'au tabouret où trônait le choixpeau. Celui-ci commença sa chanson. Quand il eut fini Sirius reprit la parole. « Quand je vous appellerai vous viendrez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête. » Il fit une pause. « Andromède Luna. » Une jeune fille brune s'avança devant l'estrade et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Baldwin Anthony. »

« SERDAIGLE. »

« Black-Rogue Hugh. » Le choixpeau mit plus longtemps à se décider.

« SERPENTARD. » Severus et Draco firent un grand sourire.

« Potter-Malfoy. »

" /Que vois-je ? Hum, oui, je sais où je vais te mettre. Ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas ta place à Gryffondor. Par contre tu seras très bien à.../" « SERPENTARD. »

Thomas alla rejoindre son cousin tandis que Camille passait sous le choixpeau qui la mit elle aussi à Serpentard. Une fois que tout le monde fut attablé Severus se leva et réclama le silence.

« Cette année il y aura 6 nouveaux professeurs. En effet le professeur de DFCM et le professeur de potions ont eu quelques désagréments on va dire. » La plupart des élèves rigolèrent à cette remarque, se remémorant les événements de juin qui les avaient conduit à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. « Les professeurs seront Mr Malfoy au poste de professeur de DFCM et Mr Potter en tant que maître des potions. » Severus fit une courte pause. « De plus Mme Bibine et Mme Chourave ayant décidée de profiter de leurs retraites ont décidé de léguer leurs postes à Mr Dubois et à Mr Londubat. Sinon je rappelle que les premières années ne peuvent pas faire de quidditch, et que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom. » Severus se rassit et les mets apparurent sur la table.

À la fin du repas les trois amis allèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

« C'est trop balaud, qu'on ne puisse pas faire de Quidditch. » Se plaignit Hugh. Olivier rigola.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe parrain ? » Demanda Thomas.

« Je repensais à Harry. Quand McGonagall est venu me chercher dans le cours de Flitwick, la tête que tu faisais. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Thomas.

« Disons que c'est une longue histoire et que je ne vais pas vous la raconter cette année parce que je ne veux absolument pas que vous fassiez de même. Et si jamais je vous surprend sur un balai en dehors de vos heures réglementaires, en tout cas pour toi, Thomas je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure. Tu as compris ? » Demanda Harry en souriant.

« Oui, pas la peine de jouer les rabats joie quand même. » Grommela le garçon.

Les trois enfants rejoignirent le groupe des premières années de Serpentard puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de leur maison en suivant le préfet des serpents.

Harry et Draco rejoignirent quant à eux leur appartement. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus au Royaume-Uni. Ils étaient partit peu après la disparition de Kyara, ils avaient déménagé à New-York peu après qu'on leur ait annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de la retrouver.

Draco avait alors décidé de déménager. Il avait vendu l'appartement de Londres et en avait acheté un en plein cœur de Manhattan, près de Central Park.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Draco s'installa sur le canapé et Harry, après avoir allumé la chaîne stéréo en position CD, alla près de son mari.

« C'est bon, tu as préparé tous tes cours ? » Demanda le blond.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis ils sont prêt depuis un mois maintenant. » Harry fit apparaître une tasse de thé. « Tout ce qu'on a à craindre c'est que Thomas et Hugh fassent des conneries. »

« Et quel genre de conneries ? De toute façon on les a toutes faites. »

« C'est bien ça le pire. Je vois déjà ce qu'il va nous arriver s'ils font pareil que nous. » Draco ouvrit un livre qui était sur la table basse du salon, Harry s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son époux. « Au fait, on en a pas discuté. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et pas chez les Gryffies ? »

« Ça ne me fait rien du tout. Et puis moi aussi j'ai failli aller là bas. Eh oui, Mr Malfoy. Votre époux aurait très bien pu aller à Serpentard si seulement il n'y avait pas eu un petit blond prétentieux qui aurait critiqué le premier ami qu'il s'était fait. » Draco bouda un peu avant de faire la lecture à son mari. Celui-ci s'endormit rapidement parce qu'en sécurité dans les bras du blond.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla il découvrit que l'ancien Serpentard l'avait mit au lit. Son homme était déjà réveillé et le regardait tendrement.

« B'jour » Fit le brun.

« Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? » Draco caressa tendrement la peau du ventre d'Harry.

« Hum. Très bien et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Les deux hommes sortirent du lit et allèrent prendre la douche. Une douche plus que coquine vu les bruits qu'on pouvait entendre de derrière la porte. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, presque tous les élèves étaient déjà présents.

Harry s'installa à côté de Severus et ils commencèrent à parler des emplois du temps. Ils avaient eu du mal à les faire à cause du rajout, par le ministère de la magie, de deux nouvelles matières.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans entra. Elle portaient de long cheveux bleus, elle avait un long tee-shirt noir avec marqué en lettres rouges sang : ANARKIA.

« Salut la compagnie. » Cria-t-elle. Severus laissa sa tête cogner contre le bois de la table. Derrière la jeune femme se trouvait une autre femme, d'à peu près le même âge. Elle, avait des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Elle regardait avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Hugh se leva précipitamment et sauta dans les bras de la première femme.

« Audranne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu devrais pas être en France ? »

« Oh ! Et bien, d'abord, je suis heureuse de te voir depuis tout ce temps aussi, je vais bien, et toi ? »

« Désolé. Je vais très bien, t'as vu je suis à Serpentard. Alors ? »

« Je vois ça. Pour répondre à tes questions. Je suis venue pour enseigner. »

« Enseigner ? »

« Oui. Je vais enseigner la philosophie. »

« La quoi ? »

« La philosophie. En fait ça consiste à réfléchir sur différents thèmes. Comme la nature, le bonheur etc. »

« Ah. Et donc je t'aurai comme prof. »

« Nan, enfin pas pour le moment. C'est une matière enseignée qu'à partir de la sixième année. »

« Ah ok. » Hugh dit au revoir à sa sœur et retourna s'asseoir.

« Eh! le nouveau, c'est qui cette folle ? »

« Cette folle comme tu dis c'est une nouvelle prof. Et en plus c'est ma sœur alors t'as intérêt à pas la critiquer sinon je te fais bouffer ton cerveau, si tenté que t'en ai un, par le c… »

De son côté Audranne avança, avec l'autre femme vers la table où siégeaient les professeurs.

« Kikou tout le monde. » Elle fit un grand sourire à tous les professeurs.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire une entrée digne d'un professeur ? » Demanda Severus. « Et en plus c'est quoi cette tenue ? »

« Oh, vas pas faire le rabat-joie. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça. Ça permet de détendre l'atmosphère. »

« Dranne, c'est lui ton père ? » Demanda la blonde en français.

« Ouep. P'pa, Daddy, Dray, Ry. Et tout le monde. Je vous présente Kirianne. »

« Bonjour Mlle. C'est vous qui allez enseigner le français ? »

« Oui. » Les deux femmes s'installèrent ensuite à la table et prirent en compagnie de leurs nouveaux collègues le petit déjeuné.

Severus expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard aux nouvelles professeurs n'ayant pas pu aller à la réunion de pré-rentrée. Vingt minutes plus tard la cloche sonna, annonçant aux élèves comme aux professeurs qu'il était l'heure de se diriger vers les salles de cours.

Sirius accompagna sa fille et Kirianne vers leurs salles de cours, toutes deux au troisième étage.

FIN

Alors comment vous trouvez ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette suite.

Eh oui, ils vont maintenant étudier le français et la philo à Poudlard.

Pourquoi le français ? Ca vous le verrez plus tard. Et puis la philo c'est simple c'est une de mes matières préférées, non je ne suis pas folle, enfin si je le suis mais je ne le suis pas. Vous me comprenez ? Pourquoi c'est Audranne la prof ? C'est assez simple, je ne voyais personne d'autre pour enseigner cette matière. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour enseigner la philo : l'intelligence et la folie.

Sinon une petite question : Est-ce que vous voulez que ça soit les gentils ou les méchants qui gagnent ?

KISSUX et GROS CÂLIIIIIINS

Les3folles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Alicya Potter-Black Alias Schyzo Compagnie, la folle, et tous les autres qualificatifs de ce style.

**Titre :** Poudlard, un monde dangereux.

Rating : M.

**Pairing :** Dracky/Ryry Siri/Sevy et Audranne/…

**Disclaimer :** _Alicya entre dans la pièce poussée par Maëlle et Anat_ Mais euh, si je veux pas le dire je veux pas le dire. Vous êtes pas obligées de me faire dire que les persos et les lieux appartenant à l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas parce que je ne m'appelle pas JK Rowling. Enfin, on a quand même de la chance, on a des persos qui nous appartiennent comme Audranne, Thomas, Kyara, Hugh & co.

**Note :** Si vous êtes homophobes mais que vous voulez bien venir du côté lumineux de la force. Vous pouvez rester lire cette fic. Sinon et bien DEGAGEZ. L'homme barbu il m'a dit que c'est bien l'homosexualité, déjà. NAH. Et puis s'il m'avait dit le contraire je lui aurais botté le derrière. Non mais oh !

**Note 2 :** Bon bin finalement ma muse à décidée que ça serait un POV ce chapitre.

**Note 3 :** Désolée pour l'énorme retard. Y'a une p'tite explication à la fin du chapitre.

**Note 4 :** Je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, ce chapitre ne passera pas entre les mains de ma bêta préférée : Crackos. J'ai mis tellement longtemps à l'écrire que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus. Gros bisous ma puce, j'espère pouvoir monter sur Paris pendant les vacances mais c'est pas sûr du tout.

**Note 5 :** Merci à **Canocan**; _Onarluca_; **Severia Rogue** (Qui a dit qu'elle est morte? lol);_Crystal d'Avalon_; **Crackos**; _Vif d'Or_pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 2 : Les premiers cours

POV Audranne.

Me voilà installée sur le bureau. Je regarde les… comment on peut appeler ça ? Un tas de morve sur pattes ? Non, ah, oui j'me souviens, ce sont des élèves. Ils me regardent comme si ils attendaient quelque chose, p't'être que je ferai mieux de leur expliquer ce qu'est la philo parce qu'on va pas avancer à se rythme là.

« Bon. D'abord je vais me présenter moi c'est Audranne Black-Rogue. J'ai bientôt 26 ans. Je suis désolée de casser vos fantasmes mais je suis prise, j'aime à la folie la personne qui partage ma vie. J'ai un chien, je n'ai pas d'enfants et je ne compte pas en avoir. J'ai formé avec une bande de copains un groupe de punk, mais je suis sûre que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le punk. Voilà j'ai dis ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, ou non, sur moi. Maintenant nous allons voir ce qu'est la philosophie. » Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce môme à me reluquer ? J'suis pas une poupée gonflable pour ado non mais oh. Je me lève et je vais inscrire au tableau le nom de la matière que je vais essayer d'enseigner aux gosses.

Vous allez sans doute me dire que je suis méchante avec eux. Mais vous vous trompez, j'adore les mômes, quand ils sont pas mes élèves. C'est ma deuxième rentrée, l'année dernière a était un pur enfer, j'enseignais la philo dans un petit bahut en France. Ca m'a vraiment dégouttée, pas de l'enseignement hein. Mais des gens je dirai, déjà qu'avant c'était pas vraiment le top, j'ai eu un excellent prof dans cette matière, je parle évidemment de papa. N'allez surtout pas croire que je déteste enseigner, j'adore être prof, j'adore le fait de corriger des copies, de mettre des bonnes notes pour une excellente dissertation ou une bonne explication de texte, j'adore essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans leurs p'tites têtes mais… enfin bref.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait du grec ? Non évidemment, suis-je crétine, ici on est pas chez les moldus, vous n'avez pas les mêmes bases qu'eux. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on est plus débile que les moldus ? » Demanda un Serpentard.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça monsieur… »

« Ofer, Timothée Ofer. »

Ahah, c'lui là se prend pour James Bond. Faudra que j'la sorte à papa celle là, j'suis sûre qu'il va bien rire.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que les moldus sont plus intelligents que les sorciers monsieur Ofer, ils ont simplement une culture différente. » Je fis une pause, on va pas aller bien loin si j'ai des remarques dans ce genre. « Le mot philosophie qui vient des mots grecs philo qui signifie l'ami et de Sophia, la Sagesse. La Sagesse pas dans le sens "rester calme" mais la Sagesse dans le sens réfléchir. » Petite pause pour faire durer le suspens « Donc, ce n'est pas moi qui vais travailler mais vous. Les cours seront construit en fonction des réponses que vous me donnerez, je ne ferai juste que vous guider dans votre apprentissage. »

La matinée passe rapidement. Après deux heures avec les Serpys j'ai eu deux heures avec les Serdaigles, passionnant, je sens que je vais faire des adeptes dans cette maison. J'attend Kirianne devant sa salle, elle est occupée avec une Gryffondor. Ki' me fait signe de ne pas l'attendre, j'espère juste qu'elle ne se perdra pas dans les dédales du château et puis elle n'est pas habituée à voir des tableaux qui parlent, des fantômes ou autres. Ki' est moldue, elle a cependant eu une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir enseigner à Poudlard. La magie ne l'a jamais dérangée, de toute façon elle est habituée à mes excentricités alors ça va pas vraiment la changer. J'arrive dix minutes plus tard dna sa grande salle qui n'est pas encore pleine, mon cousin est déjà attablé, je vais m'installer à côté de lui. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, bon, c'est vrai je l'ai vu ce matin mais je voulais parler de se voir pour discuter, je crois que ça remonte à la disparition de Kyara. C'est vraiment triste pour eux, si au moins ils avaient retrouvés le corps, ils auraient pu faire le deuil mais là il reste toujours un petit peu d'espoir pour qu'elle soit en vie et je crois que c'est ça le plus dur.

Kirianne arrive enfin, je savais pas qu'elle avait mit ce t-shirt là. Un t-shirt noir qu'elle a elle-même customisé, elle a brodé dessus avec du fil rouge un phénix et les glyphs de 30 Seconds To Mars, comme elle le dit si bien Echelon un jour Echelon toujours.

J'ai l'après-midi de libre, je décide donc de flâner à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai décidé d'acheter des robes de sorciers, des robes noires de préférance, et oui, j'ai pas changée, toujours aussi belle et rebelle. Une fois mes achats faits je rentre au château, je rejoins Harry dans la salle des professeurs…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mon blabla de fin de chapitre : Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, je sais il est court et c'est pas comme ça que je vais me faire pardonner pour ma si longue absence. Pour a défense je peux dire que j'étais en terminale et que j'étais très occupée avec mes cours, non ? Nen, c'est pas vrai, j'ai étais victime d'une séquestration de muse (autrement dit du syndrome de la page blanche).

Je sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais pas avant ces deux prochaines semaines vu qu'il faut que je prépare mon déménagement, et oui, comme j'ai eu mon bac (oui vous pouvez me féliciter, j'suis toute heureuse) je rentre en métropole, à Brest plus particulièrement. J'espère que dans l'avion j'aurai le droit d'utiliser mon ordinateur portable pour pouvoir écrire les chapitres que je dois écrire. (le prochain chapitre de cette fic, avancer le dragon d'or, finir le chapitre des chevaliers de la table ronde, et finir le chapitre de ma fic RPS)

Sinon pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas 30 Seconds To Mars, c'est un groupe de "rock" (je mets entre "" parce que ce n'est pas vraiment du rock même si ça en est) californien dont je suis fan. Les Echelons sont les fans du groupe. Pour plus de renseignements allez sur www . Provehito-in-altum . com c'est le site non-officiel français. Ah, et mon pseudo sur le forum est "Schyzo Compagnie" (Oui je fais de la pub, et alors ?)


	3. Note

**Note :**

Voili voilou. Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre. En effet, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais depuis quelques mois il y a eu pas mal de chamboulement dans ma vie.

Tout d'abord maintenant je suis à la fac et j'ai quand même envie de réussir mon année.

Puis j'ai découvert le RPS (Really Personne Slash) et j'en suis devenue fana.  
J'ai une fic qui me prend pas mal de temps vu qu'un de mes personnages principaux est mal en point. (Oui je sais, à qui la faute ?). Puis j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un OS sadique (toujours en RPS) et tant que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire et qu'il ne plaira pas à ma Nitta chérie je n'écrirais pas autre chose.

Donc toutes mes fics HP sont en train d'hiverner et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. (c'était déjà le cas avant mais là maintenant c'est officiel) Cependant je n'exclue pas l'idée d'écrire une song-fic de temps en temps. Tout dépendra de ma muse.

J'ai une autre chose à vous dire. Pour les fanas de Slash (yaoï) je vous conseille le Monde Du Slash (MDS) vous m'y trouverez sous le pseudo d'Alicya Anat et Maëlle. Si vous êtes un auteur sadique et que vous voulez rentrer dans l'Alliance des Sadiques laissez moi un message. Je parlerais de vous à mes consoeurs.

**Alicya Potter-Black.**

_Co-Fondatrice de l'Alliance des Sadiques._


End file.
